Human
by Shaded Truths
Summary: The days of fighting demons has passed and Yusuke has settled down with Keiko. When news that they are expecting is broken sooner than expected, Yusuke and Keiko learn exactly how much they've grown and how much the people around them will do to ensure the happiness of their child.


**Hey all, I'm back again. I know I haven't contributed really anything on here in about a year but I have a really good feeling about this one, and who knows, maybe with enough feedback I'd be inspired to write some more. Now, about this fic, I had the idea for this pretty much right as I published, 'Fragmented' and I had started it then, but...Life...Anime...Persona 5 (Don't judge me, best RPG EVER!) and a bout of laziness, I decided quite literally to crank this bad boy out. Just an fyi I wrote about 8000 words in the last 24 hours.**

 **Anyway! I really hope you enjoy this, leave a favorite if you do, please review, they really do help me out. I allow quest reviews as well so please, any feedback helps.**

 **Please enjoy**

* * *

Human

"Were you aware that the detectives' spawn is in your womb?"

Keiko hadn't meant for all of their friends to find out as early as they did… or in the way they did.

The expectant parents both looked over at the fire demon, who had sensed something amiss as soon as Keiko had stepped onto the property. Keiko's face had turned white as a sheet while Yusuke's quickly went from shock to outrage. However, it was too late as Hiei's words passed through the minds of everyone else in the room.

"You guys are having a baby?" came the exclamation.

There had been a gathering at Genkai's, something that had become a semi regular occurrence for the old spirit detective crew ever since the walls to demon world had come down just five years earlier.

At the outburst from Kuwabara, the whole room had gone quiet. Keiko could only blush as, one by one, her shocked friends starting to look at her.

Standing next to her, Yusuke, her boyfriend, had looked as if death had worn over and was coming for Kuwabara. The former delinquent had no idea what malice was coming his way as he had yet to pick his jaw off of the floor. From a few feet away. Botan had been in the midst of sipping tea that had been prepared by Yukina before Kuwabara had blown Keiko's condition wide open. The second Kuwabara's words had hit her ears, the tea flew from her mouth onto the unsuspecting table occupied by herself, Yukina, and Shizuru.

Shizuru just raised a brow as she turned to look at the couple. Her glass sat abandoned, filled with whatever drink she had pilfered from Genkai's bottom shelf.

"It's about time the dimwit did something right with all the testosterone he carries," Genkai said from her tatami mat.

Said dimwit glared from his fortunate best friend to his smug former mentor.

"Can it you old hag!" The former Spirit Detective bit back. "I do just fine!"

Genkai had moved mid rebuttal to stand in front of Keiko, a small smile on her face.

"Congratulations, dear," the old woman said with satisfaction. "You will be a wonderful parent, even if you have to parent with Yusuke."

As Yusuke fumed the spell on the room seemed to break and the women in the room all rushed to Keiko, overwhelming the poor girl with questions and platitudes.

"Way to go kids," Shizuru said with a wink toward Yusuke as she hugged the expectant mother. "It's about time some of us got started on being grownups." She finished with a look to her oblivious brother.

"Oh my gosh," Botan gushed, hands pressed into her cheeks, blush staining her skin. "I never expected this, I mean I did expect it but wow! I didn't think it would be this soon guys! Do you have names picked out? Is it a boy or girl?"

"It's too early for them to tell, Botan," Yukina cut in, trying to settle the overzealous bluenette before turning her attention to Keiko. "Keiko if you need anything to help cope with morning sickness please let me know."

Keiko backed up slightly at all the noise coming from the women in front of her. This was one of the reasons she didn't want it to come out this early. Her original plan was to tell everyone one by one, or at least in smaller groups. That way she could avoid the cacophony of noise and excitement she is facing right now.

Meanwhile Yusuke had been separated from his girlfriend by his overzealous best friend as he had pushed Yusuke toward Hiei and Kurama, the only other males in the room.

"What the hell was that Hiei!" Yusuke roared as he fought to not reach out and throttle the smug demon. "How did you even know?"

At the question, there came a glow from under Hiei's headband.

"My Jagan Eye sees all Yusuke," the swordsman replied. "Although even without it I could feel the energy in Keiko's body."

His gaze slid over to Kurama, ever present smile on the fox's face.

"You could sense it too, right, Kurama?"

At the question, Kurama looked sympathetically at Yusuke.

"Yes," came his simple reply. "Although I am sorry that the news was broken in this way, Yusuke."

"Urameshi," Kuwabara interrupted, as per usual. "Do you guys already have a name? I know you guys don't know if it's a boy or girl yet, but you have to have some ideas, right? I mean-"

"Be quiet doofus!" Yusuke exclaimed into Kuwabara's admittedly excited face. "It's way too soon for all that!"

After Yusuke finished his shouting he took a deep breath in and shook himself. Kuwabara's excitement as well as the fact that now EVERYONE knows about the secret that he and Keiko had tried to hide has put a flush on Yusuke's cheeks and elevated his blood pressure.

Hiei, ever the sadist, immediately took advantage of his friends' condition.

"What's the matter, Yusuke?" Hiei asked, causing a twitch in said friends' brow. "Feeling a bit overwhelmed-"

Hiei's last work was cut off as Yusuke suddenly appeared in front of him and threw an arm around his neck, locking him into a headlock and attempting to cut off his air supply.

"This is all your fault, asshole!" Yusuke exclaimed as Hiei struggled against his hold. "Couldn't keep your mouth shut."

Kurama looked on with fond exasperation as Yusuke and Hiei grappled, knowing full well Hiei is letting Yusuke work off his excess energy.

"Real mature you guys," Kuwabara said to them, with the most condescending tone they've heard from him.

Immediately Hiei and Yusuke froze mid grapple and stared at Kuwabara, disbelief written in bold on their faces.

"I don't want to hear that from you," both dark haired men replied evenly.

The whole situation caused Kurama to stifle a chuckle behind his hand.

As both Yusuke and Keiko dealt with the incessant questions and chatter, Genkai observed them from her mat, cup of tea momentarily forgotten returned to her lips. A smile formed on her face as she lifted her cup and took an easy sip from it. Her eyes turned wistful as she turned her head to watch the wind gently pick up the limbs of the trees outside of her compound. At the sound of a thud she looked back to see Keiko giving Yusuke an exasperated look as he had just knocked Kuwabara to the floor. As Kuwabara shot back into Yusuke's face Genkai laughed quietly to herself.

 _This is what you've worked for Yusuke, all of you. All of your struggles and all you've faced was for these very moments. These moments that I never had the opportunity to take. Be better than this old woman, all of you. Don't live your lives with regrets like I have. Yusuke, let them take your lead and walk together toward the future, one with no regrets. That future and that life for all of you is what will make this old fossils' life worth it._

* * *

"I'm sorry, Kuwabara but I don't think we will be using the name Kazuma," Keiko replied apologetically, handing him another of her bags.

"Ah, okay Keiko," Kuwabara moped as he took even more from Keiko's hands. "I had to try."

Kuwabara had been heading home from a long day of classes at the university when he had seen Keiko walking down the sidewalk holding several grocery bags, naturally the gentleman in him couldn't leave the poor lady suffer so he quickly offered his aid.

"You know Kuwabara, you don't have to take everything," Keiko told him as he took every single one of her bags from him. "I'm pregnant, not an invalid."

Kuwabara ignored her as he organized the load in his hands before looking back at her with a smile.

"I know, Keiko," he replied to her sheepishly. "It's just that Yusuke and my sis would kill me if they knew I saw you and didn't help you, you know?"

Keiko just shook her head as she led the way for them. She was about 14 weeks into her pregnancy, her belly now bumping out just a little bit, but with her overprotective friends, it served as a signal to redouble their efforts in suffocating her. It didn't help that Yusuke, the traitor never did anything to stop them.

' _This is for your own good, Keiko,'_ he would say everytime. ' _You got what? Six more months before you're due, they aren't gonna stop till then.'_

Her face must have soured because Kuwabara looked at her with concern.

"You okay, Keiko?" he asked as he stepped ahead of her. "You don't gotta puke do ya?"

Keiko jarred at the question then quickly let her expression lighten.

"No, I'm fine," Keiko replied easily. "Thanks Kuwabara, you're sweet."

Over the years it can be said that Kuwabara has matured if even a little. Keiko was amazed to hear about all the admirers he had obtained in high school, even if they were a result of the earthquake that he had predicted, saving a number of students. When he wasn't around Yusuke he was more even tempered which could be jarring at first to someone who hadn't seen him since he was in middle school. That being said one can't say that his ego won't resurface now and again, like in this instance where Kuwabara preened at Keiko's praise and laughed to himself.

"Do you know when you find out what it is?" Kuwabara asked her after getting over himself.

Keiko shook her head in reply, a response now practiced as it seems as though every time she sees a friend it is the first thing they ask.

"Not yet," she answered patiently, then reached into her back pocket, pulling out an envelope. "But Yusuke and I did go get the first ultrasound done."

Kuwabara perked up at hearing that.

"Yusuke and I are the only ones who've seen it," she told him before adding. "Well, and my mom and dad and Yusuke's mom. Did you wanna see it?"

Halting in the street Kuwabara eagerly nodded his head and peered over Keiko's shoulder as she flipped open the envelope.

Kuwabara squinted at the photo paper presented to him. On it seemed to be a mass of fuzz but right in the center he could make out the shape of a little head.

"Aww," the former delinquent really cooed. "Look at the little head and the squiggly little body."

Keiko smiled at the picture, remembering the feeling she had looking at her baby for the first time. She was laying back, Yusuke with her, holding her hand as the gel was applied and the technician went over her bump with her instrument. Then the moment her baby appeared on the screen Keiko couldn't get the smile off her face for the life of her.

"That's the little guy huh?" Yusuke whispered, more to himself then her, but she had overheard him anyway.

Keiko looked over to her partner and noticed the small smile that appeared as he whispered to himself. Completely enamored by what they were seeing, Keiko shuffled her torso over just slightly so she could pillow her cheek into the space between Yusuke's shoulder and neck, allowing him in turn to lean his cheek on to the top of her head.

Unfortunately, the tech could not definitively give them an answer as to the gender but assured them that by week 20 they should be able to find out if they wanted to know.

Back to the present situation, she put the picture closer to Kuwabara's face so he could see it better.

"Oh man," Kuwabara whispered before looking over the picture to her. "I bet Urameshi cried like a baby."

Keiko deadpanned at him before slipping the ultrasound back into its envelope.

"No, Kazuma," She replied, using his first name in the same tired tone his sister sometimes did. "Don't be rude. What if it was your baby?"

"Oh, I'd be a mess," he replied easily, surprising the woman as he rounded the last corner on the way to her family's shop. "I still can't believe Urameshi's gonna be a dad. I mean, I knew you and him would get it together eventually but I thought that we were gonna be waiting awhile."

Keiko deadpanned once again at the fool sticking his own foot in his mouth.

"So basically, you're saying that I gave it up way too easy, huh?" Keiko asked the idiot.

Kuwabara looked back at her with an eyebrow raised.

"Huh?" he grunted before his face froze in realization. "No! No no no! Gosh Keiko I didn't mean it like that! I'm sorry, it's just that, you know, Urameshi parenting, If you would have told me five years ago that Mr. Rough and Tough Spirit Detective would have finally realized that he needed to, you know, commit with you and stuff and that you'd have a baby coming then I would have laughed and called you crazy because there is no way that that guy could ever- "

He cut himself off at the sound of Keiko's laughter.

In the midst of the poor man's rambling Keiko had started to laugh at his attempts to smooth over his verbal blunder. Hand over her belly she let the humor fill her and run its course before wiping a stray tear from her eye.

"Relax, Kuwabara, it's okay," she told him, moving to open the door they had just arrived at before her laughter stopped his rambling. "I know what you mean, there was a time where I wanted to give up."

Her smile thinned into a reminiscent one as she clicked her key into place and opened the door.

' _Three years and we'll be married'_

"Liar," Keiko whispered with nothing but fondness.

Kuwabara just blinked as he followed her into the shop and up to the counter where he placed all of Keiko's groceries.

"Do you want anything to drink?" Keiko offered.

When she got no answer she looked behind her and sighed as Kuwabara had pulled out a chair and pointed to it with one finger as he mock glared at her.

' _You have what? Six more months before you're due, they aren't gonna stop till then.'_

Indulging him, Keiko walked back over and took a seat as Kuwabara pulled out another chair and sat beside her.

"You were talking about what you said at the beach right?" Kuwabara asked, steering the subject back.

Keiko leaned over onto the counter and put her cheek in her hand, elbow balanced on the counter.

' _I've waited half my life for you to come around.'_

 _'You weren't here for me!'_

 _'Go ahead and keep fighting, but it's time I get what I want.'_

"You're right," she confirmed looking at him out of the corner of her eye. "Looking back on it, I can sort of laugh now, but that was it."

Kuwabara looked on at Keiko's smiling face, a little confused. She seemed so happy about it, but if Yusuke hadn't shown up that day…

"I know," Keiko told him, as if reading his mind. "But I can tell you too. I don't know what exactly it was, but I knew he'd be there that day. I felt it somewhere deep inside. Like this part of me that's always been there, even if I didn't want it to be."

Keiko laughed again as Kuwabara became more and more confused.

' _See, you don't have to.'_

Keiko shot up from the chair and walked around the counter, grabbing the bags as she went.

"I knew it would work out, Kazuma," Keiko said simply. "Yusuke hasn't always been the most reliable but somehow he always comes through when it's most important."

Kuwabara watched as she put away the groceries for her parents before looking at the clock and noticing the time.

"Hey Keiko, It's always nice seeing you, but I gotta get home now," he explained heading for the door.

Keiko went to wave before he jerked to a stop.

"You and Urameshi are gonna be great parents," the red head said as he turned and looked at her with genuine appreciation on his face.

Keiko flushed a little at that and smiled a little bashfully.

"Thank you." She replied.

Kuwabara smiled wide at her before waving her off one last time. Keiko watched as he hurried out the door, the bell signaling the closure of the door behind him.

Reaching into her back pocket again she brought out the envelope and held it to her chest, smile widening. As she turned to head to the stairs leading up to her dwelling, her hand went to her stomach.

"Uncle Kuwabara's a big softie isn't he?" She asked her fetus, hand slightly rubbing across her bump.

Her thought was interrupted as she took her step onto the first stair as the bell to the door jingled once again. She looked over to see a panting Kuwabara, staring at her, relieved he caught her before she went up.

"Keiko!" he shouted a bit too loudly. "One more thing!"

She raised an eyebrow, waiting for him to catch his breath.

"Tell Urameshi that he doesn't have to worry," He assured her, all smiles. "I will definitely say yes to being the Godfather!"

Kuwabara ran back out before he could see Keiko twitch and reach for the wall to keep herself from face faulting.

All she could do was rub her hand over her eyes and shake her head at the competition Kuwabara was already making up for him and the other boys.

* * *

"Yusuke, you look like you haven't sleep in a week."

Said sleep deprived individual mildly glared at his red headed friend, twitching his right hand as if he was debating on whether or not to give Kurama his middle finger. Kurama was pleasantly surprised that Yusuke had apparently decided to stop by his house, reason unknown, but he couldn't help but point out the exhaustion evident on his friends' face.

"You're funny, Kurama," Yusuke settled for, with no humor in his voice.

Kurama just tilted his head apologetically and moved to let Yusuke in his house.

"Have a seat in the living room, Yusuke, I had just finished brewing some tea," Kurama instructed as he shut the door and moved to head back into the kitchen.

Having poured two cups, he loaded them onto a tray and made his way into the living room to join his friend. Yusuke had taken a seat in the sole armchair in the living room. Kurama chuckled at his friends' posture, sinking into the back of the chair with his chin tilted up and lidded eyes toward the ceiling.

At the sound of the tray touching the table, Yusuke opened his eyes and sat up straight, leaning out and gratefully taking one of the cups.

Kurama sat down on the couch, opposite the armchair across the table and picked up his own glass. The two sat momentarily in companionable silence as Yusuke took his first sip, cringing and then blowing over the top of his cup to stifle the heat.

"Thanks," the dark-haired man said, taking another sip. "It feels good."

Kurama nodded at him with a smile.

"So, Yusuke," he addressed. "Was there something that brought you to my doorstep today?"

Yusuke took his cup away from his mouth and nodded.

"I was wondering if you could use any of your plants to make something for Keiko," he explained. "She's still puking her guts out, all the time. We haven't gotten much sleep the last week."

Kurama nodded in understanding. That explained the former detectives' haggard appearance.

' _Poor Yusuke is probably right up with her, sitting right behind her as she gets sick.'_

"I may have something I can give you for Keiko," Kurama answered before pausing. "If you'd like I could give you something to help you get some rest as well."

Yusuke grinned at the ex-thief before shaking his head.

"Thanks, Kurama, but I don't really need it," Yusuke declined. "As soon as Keiko's morning sickness goes away we can finally get some sleep without having to be up at all hours of the night."

Kurama just shook his head at the stubborn man.

"It doesn't surprise me that you put Keiko's wellbeing before your own," he said. "However, I know Keiko doesn't want you to run yourself ragged for her."

Yusuke just looked away as if he were a child scolded by his mother. He and Keiko had had this discussion already before he came to see Kurama. Keiko was now 18 weeks into her pregnancy, and to their frustration, her morning sickness has not slowed down. All the information said that the average stopping point was about week 16, but in some cases, it would go longer.

' _Keiko just can't do anything half assed. Even barfing.'_

Kurama just watched as Yusuke tilted his cup, emptying the rest of the tea before setting it back onto the tray. Yusuke then let himself fall back into the chair, mouth opening for a yawn.

"How have you been Yusuke?" Kurama asked. "It's been a while since I've seen either of you. How are you holding up?"

Yusuke blinked his bleary eyes as he finished his yawn. Reaching up to wipe his eyes he started to talk.

"Man, I don't know how Keiko does it, holding all that extra weight, all the weird cravings, and especially the puking," Yusuke didn't bother to suppress the shudder that went through his body. "She's really excited though, she's been showing the picture from the ultrasound to everybody. Her parents even have a bet on what we're having. It's super annoying, they are as bad as Kuwabara."

Kurama stifled a laugh behind his hand as Yusuke continued on his rant. As soon as Yusuke left the subject of Kuwabara and their parents his irritation melted into content.

"Keiko," he continued, blinking once before his smile widened. "She's always rubbing the bump. Can you believe she reads out loud to it sometimes too? I even caught her once with a pair of headphones resting on her stomach playing some old music. She had me go get all of these different baby books for her too, and she keeps asking my mom what I was like as a baby."

Kurama's smile turned into a look of slight surprise at Yusuke's rambling.

"She's gonna be a really good mom," Yusuke pressed on, reaching up to stifle another yawn. "She doesn't know it yet, she acts like such a basket case sometimes, thinking she isn't ready for this or worrying… Geez."

Yusuke finally gets quiet and he relaxes further in the chair.

"What about you?" Kurama inquired, getting his attention.

Yusuke just looked on, confused at the question.

"You've been telling me how Keiko feels," Kurama explained. "And while it's wonderful that you are so attuned to her, I want to know how you're feeling Yusuke."

Yusuke's face straightened and he looked up, showing more of the bags under his eyes.

"Tired," Yusuke said, as if it were obvious. "No sleep for a week."

Kurama laughed off the brush off but continued anyway.

"No, Yusuke, you know I'm asking how you feel about being a father in about a half a year."

Yusuke closed his eyes and huffed through his nostrils, annoyed at the fox's persistence.

"Of course, I'm happy, Kurama, I'm having a kid," Yusuke replied. "I didn't think it would be this quickly but, I'm not gonna complain about it."

Kurama nodded, understanding, however…

"Yusuke," Kurama addressed the man. "I believe you are ready for this, however, I can't help but sense, and forgive me for speaking of it, that there is some hesitation in your spirit. Is there a reason for it? I don't think it's just nerves, you are not the type to let nerves get to you."

Yusuke huffed again, this time in resignation as he scrubbed at his face with his hands once again.

"Of course, you sense it, Kurama, you sense everything," Yusuke complained, earning a smile from Kurama. "Do you remember your dad, your human dad?"

Kurama looked down in thought, understanding now why Yusuke would ask.

"I don't," he replied simply. "I know of him and Mother has told me stories, but he died before I can really remember."

Yusuke nodded before sighing, pressing himself more into the chair.

"I don't remember mine either," Yusuke admitted, stating what was already known. "He left my mom and me before I could even walk. I don't know who he is, where he's from. Mom hasn't even looked for him. Says it isn't worth it."

He looked at Kurama, who in turn watch the expressions in his tired eyes.

"Yusuke, you won't be like that," Kurama assured.

"Oh yeah," Yusuke answered, eyes closing slightly. "Who's to say that some asshole in demon world won't try to mess with that we've got going right now? What if someone attacks human world and we have to fight?"

Kurama set his empty cup back on the try before folding his hands.

"Irrelevant Yusuke," He cut off. "In the unlikely event that were to happen, there are measures in place. Even if we have to get involved, you wouldn't be abandoning them. What your father did is appalling and you are better off Yusuke, but your child is going to have you. I know this because I know you. This may be surprising to hear from me, but you and Keiko are among the best human beings I've ever had the pleasure to know and you are better than what you came from."

Yusuke took in everything Kurama said, smiled slightly and nodded as his eyes closed.

"Thanks, Kurama, I appreciate it but I…" Yusuke said as his voiced dropped off.

Kurama watched as Yusuke's head slumped slightly to the side, smiling as Yusuke's chest moved with even breaths.

 _'Rest Yusuke, you deserve it, just like you deserve that child and it deserves you.'_

Kurama leaned forward, reached underneath the couch and pulled an afghan from underneath, one of shiori's many crocheting projects. Gently he unfolded it and placed it around Yusuke's shoulders. Once satisfied that the man was tucked in, he grabbed the tray with empty cups and walked back into his kitchen to deposit them into the sink.

After a quick wash he dried his hands off then reached into his pocket. Kurama pulled his cellphone from is pocket and flipped it open, moving to call the most recent number in his history.

"Hello," a voice answered after three rings. "How is he Kurama?"

Said demon walked back into the living room to see Yusuke still sleeping away, undisturbed.

"He's still sleeping," Kurama replied, just watching. "You were right, he's exhausted. I slipped a mild sleep aid into the tea I gave him. Normally it wouldn't have affected him but I'm afraid he's a little ragged. Don't worry Keiko he will be out for at least a couple of hours."

Keiko sighed in relief on the other end of the line.

"Thank you," she said. "I'm really thankful you know. I knew that if I called you before I came you could help."

Kurama chuckled a bit at the woman before replying.

"Not to worry," he assured her. "Yusuke won't be very happy with me when he wakes up but it's worth it. Also, Keiko, I will send him home with something to aid you with your nightly visits to the bathroom, okay."

Keiko laughed this time, although mostly from embarrassment.

"Thanks again," she got out. "Before I go though, Kurama? Did he say anything to you?"

They both got quiet as Kurama already understood what she was asking.

"He did," the herbal expert replied. "I think I was able to ease his mind somewhat, but I don't think he's completely convinced that he won't be like his father."

Kurama waited as Keiko digested what he was telling her.

"I knew it," she finally spoke with a sigh. "Don't worry Kurama, as soon as he sees our baby then I think he'll be convinced."

Kurama nodded even though there was no one there to see him.

"Yes, I believe you are right," Kurama said with a laugh.

Yusuke just slept away in the chair, blissfully unaware of his pregnant girlfriend conspiring with one of his best friends over the phone.

* * *

"I just feel like I'm getting too big too fast," Keiko complained as she sat next to Yusuke, who was sprawled out on the bed.

Yusuke had just come home from closing his stand and immediately collapsed after kissing his girlfriend hello. He turned his head to her. Tired look in his eye.

"If you weren't pregnant right now, we definitely wouldn't be using this bed for relaxing," Yusuke quipped, earning a smack on the head. "You're sexy as hell, Keiko, and baby makes you glow so stop worrying."

Keiko narrowed her eyes in irritation at him, one for the sex comment and two because of his defiance. 25 weeks pregnant and it definitely showed. Her belly was extended even further, causing her to break out the maternity shirts she had bought in advance. She also noticed one day that her neck and face were swelling slightly. Ever since she had been bombarding Yusuke with worries about her weight, appearance, really anything in regards to the side effects of her pregnancy.

"You just like that my boobs have been getting bigger," she accused. "Don't think I don't notice you staring."

Yusuke doesn't even have the decency to look apologetic in the face of her accusation. He sits himself up and scoots up to the headboard.

"Well, duh," he replied, earning another glare. "But Keiko, you knew you were gonna get bigger, you have a whole other person inside you right now."

His reassurances did nothing to soothe the woman who continued to glare daggers at him. Despite his perverted tendencies, Yusuke kept a sensible face, one with concern for her. At that look, Keiko took a breath and felt most of her irritation leave her.

"I can't believe we only have three months left," Keiko whispered once she calmed down, moving to lean into Yusuke's side. "Home stretch."

Yusuke scoffed at that.

"Sure as hell doesn't feel like it," he replied to her. Putting an arm around her shoulder, fingers lightly brushing her elbow. "It feels like you've been pregnant forever. You're gonna give birth to an adult."

Keiko couldn't help but giggle at Yusuke's absurd imagery.

"I'm just glad my morning sickness is gone," she told him. "I think that has been the worst thing about being pregnant. I'm surprised I didn't puke up my whole stomach."

Yusuke wrinkled his nose at that, also grateful that it was over.

"I'm just glad that you and Kurama don't have to drug me to sleep anymore," Yusuke shot with a faux glare and a tightening of his arm around her shoulder.

Keiko just smiled in faux innocence.

"You needed it, Yusuke, I know because you were exhausting yourself," Keiko told him. "It did you some good. You got to sleep, and talk to someone about your dad."

Yusuke rolled his eyes half-heartedly before looking at her.

"Is there a reason you brought that up now?" he asked her. "My old man is a piece of shit, what does he have to do with anything?"

Keiko just sighed before pulling herself away and reorienting herself so she was facing him. She took one of his hands in hers and look him in the eyes.

"I know you, Yusuke," Keiko informed him. "You're not your dad."

"Well, no shit," he replied hastily.

"No, listen," she said patiently. "You know I trust you right?"

All she got was silence and a questioning look.

"You're not him," she affirmed. "You won't leave us. You have a good heart Yusuke, even if you don't show it to everyone, I know. I know and baby is gonna know too."

His eyes softened as she placed his hand on her stomach. Hers on top of his.

"I know you talked to Kurama, and he's right," she continued, holding his hand to her baby bump. "It not just him, I believe in you too, everyone does, and so does this little one. You just need to catch up with us Yusuke."

At this, Yusuke's face pinched a bit but then he bit back.

"Why are you guys on my case?" he demanded. "What do you want from me? I'm here! I told you I wasn't going anywhere! I-"

His frustration was cut off as he and Keiko both jumped. Yusuke immediately retracted his hand and stared in absolute shock at Keiko.

"What the hell was that?" he whispered more than asked as she looked down at her stomach.

Time passed in silence, however many seconds since their scare. Yusuke looked from her stomach to her face. Keiko, her hands hovering over her bump, stared. Her eyes glassy as what happened finally registered.

"Yusuke," she choked, looking up from her stomach, finally. "I think the baby just kicked."

During her research Keiko had read that first-time mothers don't feel the baby moving right away, sometimes it can take to about 24 weeks for the mother to feel the baby when it's active.

Keiko slid her hands right over the spoke where Yusuke's was just moments earlier.

"Are you serious?" Yusuke breathed at the same time Keiko spoke to her unborn child. "Come on sweetheart, give mom a push."

Keiko held her hand in that spot for a moment or two before she sighed. She pulled her hands away, far from dejected. Yusuke's stomach turned at the glossy sheen in her eyes, signaling the build-up of happy tears.

After being still for the longest, Yusuke moved closer to his girlfriend. Steady on his knees he reached for her stomach slowly. Keiko watched with a growing smile on her face as Yusuke's expression became less apprehensive and more inquiring.

The hand stilled, only slightly, less than an inch from her shirt, before sliding right into place. Yusuke swallowed as he pressed his hand firmer onto Keiko's belly.

It wasn't even ten seconds later.

Yusuke jumped, this time hand still in place as the unmistakable feeling of something pushing against his hand startled him and his girlfriend.

Looking at each other for a moment, something indescribable surged through Yusuke's chest, it felt as though something had crawled inside and made its' space right inside, leaving a warmth that traveled from his heart to his head and his stomach.

Keiko, feeling overwhelmed, could do nothing as Yusuke moved closer. She leaned back onto her elbows as Yusuke, hand still firm on her stomach, brought his face closer.

"Come on," he whispered, eyes wide. "Do it again."

Keiko moved one of her arms to bring her hand back on top of his. This time when the baby kicked, they both felt the bump on their hands. Keiko choked back a laugh as Yusuke closed his eyes, tilting his head down so all Keiko could see was his hair.

' _That's good,'_ Yusuke thought, rubbing his hand over the spot. ' _Come on, one more for your mom, okay?'_

Yusuke, eyes still closed, couldn't help but reach out with his spirit energy. Light blue waves of light, invisible to most people reached through his hand and into Keiko, seeking, searching, but not harming. Yusuke's mouth tightened into a line as his energy surrounded what to him resembled a ball of light. Pure white energy tucked away in his girlfriends' body, innocent to the outside, uncorrupted.

No sooner had he seen it then that little bundle of light did a small part of it reach out to where Yusuke's energy was and nudged.

This time when they felt the kick, Yusuke moved himself to rest his body beside Keiko's legs, resting his forehead on top of Keiko's bump. He felt Keiko's other hand card through his hair as she let go of his hand.

"Say hi to daddy," Keiko choked, tears falling down her cheeks. "He can be a pain sometimes but I can already tell he is gonna be putty in your hands when you come out."

Keiko laughed a little more when Yusuke pushed his face closer to her stomach. He laid beside her, letting her hand run through his head. Through all of this he never opened his eyes, only concentrated on the light inside, reaching out for him, reaching out TO him. Even as his cheeks grew wet his focus remained.

' _That's right, Dad's right here, I'm not going anywhere. Mom and me will be right here with you, so sit tight for us, okay?'_

Keiko leaned back, resting her head on the bed. Her free arm coming to wipe at her eyes. She had been wrong when she talked to Kurama. Yusuke might have struggled before, but he knows what he's living for now.

Yusuke allowed her to pull him farther up, his hand never leaving her belly as she folded both arms around his head and pulled him into her chest. They held each other as she buried her face in his hair. Smothering her tears there and allowing him to do the same on her shirt.

* * *

"I know you're around here somewhere, you don't have to hide," Keiko said impatiently to the shadows of the alley she was passing.

To anyone watching they would see a crazy pregnant lady of 8 months arguing with nothing.

"Does the detective know you are wandering the streets by yourself?" Hiei asked as he stepped out of the shadows.

Keiko just deadpanned at the fire demon that had been following her.

"He's asleep," she told him, making him scoff and mutter something about being careless. "He's been working himself to the bone trying to get everything set up for when our child decides to come out."

At that, Hiei looked at the bulge of her stomach, even bigger now that she was a month away. The jagan eye under his headband glowed as he sensed for the child's energy.

"I guess he's lucky I was around," Hiei said condescendingly. "It's foolish for you to be out by yourself in this condition."

Keiko just rolled her eyes and kept walking away from him.

"Maybe it's more like he knew you were around, Hiei," Keiko explained, taking delight in seeing the fire demon twitch. "I know you like to act tough and that you don't care, but we know you've been around, especially when Yusuke can't be right beside me."

Hiei jolted again at that, not breaking his stoic face.

"Foolish woman," he replied. "Obviously the detective is experiencing wishful thinking if he thinks I have nothing better to do then babysit his woman and his-."

"Don't finish that sentence," Keiko interrupted, putting her finger up at him. "We don't know if it's a boy or girl yet and you we don't want you spoil that surprise too with your weird eye."

Hiei glared at her for that.

"Don't mock the powers of the Jagan," He told her.

She rolled her eyes again,

"I'm not Hiei, I know what it can do," she huffed. "But Yusuke and I want to be surprised at the birth."

Hiei just looked at her as she kept walking.

Keiko had been on her way to the pharmacy to pick up a prescription for her father, the clumsy man had thrown his back out and needed a refill on his medication.

"If you want to come with me you're more than-" Keiko began to call until she looked behind her and realized Hiei had vanished. "Ok then."

The trip itself was fairly simple. Bag in hand she made her way back home.

Naturally her luck would not hold.

Just as she passed an alleyway, she reached for her stomach and leaned slightly, face pinched in discomfort.

"Ow, baby," she admonished her belly, where her unborn child had started to kick, putting pressure on areas in her body she didn't know it could. "You aren't normally like this unless Daddy's around."

Waiting for it to pass, she stepped into the alley and leaned into the wall, looking out toward the road. A moment passed and some of the pressure finally let up. Keiko sighed in relief. She straightened up and moved to walk.

"Ah!" she shouted as she fell into the wall again.

She winced in pain again as she felt herself cramping up.

' _Geez, why does carrying a baby have to hurt?'_ Keiko asked herself. ' _Ugh, Yusuke gets to carry the next one.'_

In the middle of her vindictive thoughts toward Yusuke, something in her abdomen seized again, causing her to shout involuntarily. Keiko tried to slide herself down the wall, the pain in her abdomen making it difficult.

She made it halfway before her hand slipped. She fell before she could shout again.

Thankfully before she hit the ground, she felt a pair of hands wrap under her arms, stopping her fall.

"Hiei?" Keiko muttered, still in pain as the shorter fire demon had appeared behind her and grabbed her under arms. She winced as he lowered her to sit on the ground.

"What's happening?" he asked, Jagan glowing as he inched away from her.

"It's just some really bad cramps," Keiko explained as the pressure in her abdomen started to ebb. "It happens in pregnant women, Hiei."

His face turned stoic at her sass.

"I'm aware of that you fool," Hiei snarked. "Once again the detective owes me."

Keiko, even in pain rolled her eyes.

"Be quiet Hiei," she bit. "You obviously knew I was in trouble because you were following me. Because you never stopped."

"Hn," Hiei grunted, eyes never leaving her stomach.

Satisfied at his silence, Keiko curled her legs to her stomach in order to keep her position changing as the cramping passed. All the while noticing that Hiei had kept his eyes solely on her stomach.

"What do you see?" She asked him.

"What?" He replied as if she were being simple.

"You keep staring," she explained, gesturing to her stomach. "Is my pregnant belly that interesting to you or what?"

Hiei glared at her continued defiance.

"No, don't be simple," he answered, this time telling her she was being simple versus implying it.

"Yusuke told me he could see the baby's energy," Keiko continued, ignoring Hiei's barking. "You can too right?"

Hiei nodded as he stepped closer.

"It's restless, it keeps reaching for something," Hiei explained. "I noticed before as well."

Keiko sighed to herself, the majority of the pain finally passed. With the pain gone, she could be more attune to the random kicks the baby was giving her. As they continued, Keiko made an observation.

"Come here, Hiei," she gestured with her free hand. "Put your hand here."

Hiei looked at her as if she had told him that she knew that he was Yukina's brother.

"And why the hell would I do that," he replied, with no intention of moving.

"I want you to feel the baby, come on," Keiko insisted.

Hiei now looked like she told him Kuwabara had proposed to Yukina and she said yes.

"No," he replied before starting to walk out past her and out of the alley.

Keiko, incensed by his brush off, went to quickly stand.

"Why not? Hiei," Keiko demanded, using the wall to climb. "What's wrong with touching my-"

Her gasp cut her off as she slipped once again, this time Hiei had come to her side and slid an arm around her upper back to keep her up.

"This is really getting old, you stupid woman-," Hiei grouched before seeing the smirk on Keiko's face.

Before he could do anything, she grabbed his free hand and placed it right on the spot she had indicated earlier.

"What are you doing-" Hiei began again but it was too late.

Immediately once his hand was there he felt a kick. Keiko smiled in victory as his face went flat, the jagan eye glowed as Hiei observed the bright ball of energy inside extend only slightly to meet his own red energy. At first it was a touch, just one, but it's innocence washed over Hiei, overwhelming with it's light.

The second time it kicked, Hiei twitched. Keiko stood up straight, allowing Hiei's arm to leave her back. Her expression softened as Hiei's hand twitched with the third kick.

"It's not so bad, right, Uncle Hiei," Keiko prodded.

Just like that the spell was broken, Hiei looked at her and glared before releasing his hold on her stomach and turning to leave.

"It's not just you," Keiko assured him. "I think the baby can sense when you are around. It's the same with Yusuke, and I don't know yet, but it may be the same with Kuwabara, and Kurama."

Hiei said nothing, just grunted before he vanished.

Keiko shook her head as she headed back home not a moment later.

 _If I know anything, it's that you won't want for protectors.'_

Keiko smiled and rubbed her stomach again as she finished her trek back home.

* * *

"If you aren't immediate family then I'm afraid you have to wait in the waiting room," The nurse explained to what had to be the fourth group of people she had seen in the last two hours.

"Thank you," the kind red head replied, causing the nurse to blush.

Kurama, Kuwabara, and Shizuru, with Hiei under Kurama's grip all walked toward the waiting area, where Botan, Atsuko, and the Yukimura's were already waiting Genkai, who had been with Keiko and Yusuke when her water broke.

"Any word," Shizuru asked the room at large when they entered.

Kurama had released Hiei, who went to stand in the corner as the others congregated near him.

"Keiko has been in labor for about four hours now," Genkai explained. "Yusuke's in with her now. His mother and Keiko's parents went in as well."

With what little information they had, they all settled in for the wait. Fortunately for them the wait wouldn't be much longer, but unfortunately, they were waiting with Kuwabara.

"I wonder what's going on in there," Kuwabara mused to Kurama, who, ever the saint of patience, listened. "Keiko's probably throttling Urameshi on account of the pain she's going through."

"I'm sure she's coping in her way, Kuwabara," Kurama replied as Botan and Shizuru were off on another discussion.

"Do you think it's a boy or a girl?" Botan asked the elder Kuwabara.

"My money is on a girl," Shizuru replied, tapping her fingers on her leg. "She'd have Yusuke wrapped around her finger."

Botan squirmed in her chair at that.

"That's just too adorable for words!" She exclaimed.

Having overheard, Kuwabara had to but in.

"What if it's a boy though?" Kuwabara asked. "I think that Urameshi would have to deal with both him and Keiko ganging up on him. Haha."

Even Genkai had to smirk at that.

"I have to admit that the idea of that dimwit raising a mini dimwit is a bit scary," the old woman mused, imagining a younger version of Yusuke, terrorizing other kids while his dad laughs.

"I don't know," Kurama mused, finger on his chin. "I doubt Keiko would allow for that, knowing her their child will grow to be very studious."

"That's foolish, Kurama," Hiei contributed from the corner. "With the spiritual energy that baby has, Yusuke could make it a capable warrior."

"Now Hiei," Yukina interrupted, turning innocent eyes to the fire demon. "We have you, Kurama, Yusuke and our other friends out to protect us. Their baby won't need to be a warrior now that there is peace."

At his sister's comment, Hiei just looked out the window.

"That was so cool, my love!" Kuwabara exclaimed, hearts in his eyes. "Way to shut the shorty up!"

At that Yukina covered her mouth.

"Oh no!" she gasped standing and bowing to Hiei. "I'm very sorry, Hiei, it wasn't my attention to undermine you."

Hiei looked bewildered as Kuwabara's jaw hit the floor and Kurama, Genkai, Shizuru, and Botan had to stifle laughs.

It was this scene that Yusuke had entered to.

"As much as I appreciate seeing you guys making Hiei uncomfortable," the proud father began, startling everyone in the room and causing them to look to him. "Can you guys keep it down? The baby is trying to sleep."

The silence was deafening as one by one they registered the bundle cradled in Yusuke's arms.

Swaddled in a blue blanket. All that could be seen was the sleeping face of Keiko and Yusuke's son. The rise and fall and small parting of its mouth indicating the child's sleep.

One by one, they stood from their seats, but no one moved.

"Keiko's knocked out back in her room," Yusuke explained bouncing his arms slightly, as if practiced. "Mom, and Keiko's parents are with her. I wanted to let you guys meet him before they took him to the unit."

With a sigh, the tired man looked at his friends.

"Please don't everybody crowd at once," he requested.

As if waking up. Kuwabara, growing grin on his face, held out his arms and walked forward.

"Alright Urameshi," Kuwabara spoke, louder than necessary hands repeatedly moving in a 'gimme' gesture. "As God father, I get first cuddle!"

Yusuke twitched in irritation as he backed away.

"Just for that," he told his friend. "You go last."

Kuwabara looked absolutely crushed as Yusuke walked past him to the group of Yukina, Shizuru, and Botan.

"No fair," the heartbroken delinquent muttered, watching as Yusuke handed the baby to Botan."

"Oh, you are just so precious," Botan cooed, holding the newborn close. "I could just eat you up, I can't believe you're Yusuke's. You are much too sweet looking."

"And with that," Yusuke muttered, taking him from the reaper and depositing him into Shizuru's arms. "No baby duty for you."

"Yusuke!" Botan whined. "Don't be cruel!"

As Botan argued with his father, Shizuru just stared into the little boys face.

"With a face like yours," she said, getting their attention. "Who needs a smoke."

Yusuke's eyebrow twitched as Botan laughed.

While Shizuru was holding the baby, Genkai, Kurama, and Kuwabara all gathered around.

"And here's uncle Kurama," Yusuke declared, transferring the boy from Shizuru to the redhead. "He's the smart one so when you have school work and your mom's not around you go to him."

Kurama just chuckled as he awkwardly held the baby. Yusuke, seeing his friends discomfort, opted to mock.

"Whats the matter, Kurama?" the smart ass inquired. "Don't tell me babies make you nervous."

"Not at all," Kurama replied easily. "It's just that my experience is limited."

"Uh huh," Yusuke laughed, taking the baby back. "Kuwabara, last chance."

At his name being called, Kuwabara grinned and held out his hands again.

"Come to Uncle Kuwabara," the former thug babbled as Yusuke passed the baby.

"Careful of his head, idiot," Yusuke chided, placing Kuwabara's hands for him. "Now just bounce your arms a bit."

"I never thought I'd see Yusuke ever instructing someone on how to hold a baby," Shizuru joked, sharing a laugh with the others.

"Agreed," Genkai commented.

Yusuke looked over his shoulder in a mock glare before taking his boy back from Kuwabara.

"Aww," Kuwabara complained, becoming dejected at the loss.

Yusuke's grin bordered on sadistic as he approached Genkai. He crouched in front of her and held his arms out.

"Don't break him, Grandma," the father goaded as Genkai glared. "Unless you don't wanna hold Dimwit Jr."

"There's only one Dimwit, Dimwit," the old woman sniped back as she gently took the boy.

Genkai took on an almost motherly glow the longer she held the baby. She glanced at Yusuke out of the corner of her eye and observed his expression, one that could even be called 'doting' directed at the child.

' _You did good, Yusuke. That makes everything worth it.'_

"It's obviously he inherited his looks from his mother, thank God," Genkai said, not passing the chance to pick at Yusuke. "Let's hope he got her brain too."

"You old hag," Yusuke grit, moving to take the baby back.

Yukina stepped forward, eyes shining.

"Is it alright if I hold him, Yusuke?" the ice maiden asked.

' Yusuke just looked up at her from his crouched position.

"Of course, yeah," he replied quietly as he handed his son over.

Yukina lit up the second she had the baby settled in her arms. She started to bounce, bringing small, contented noises from the sleeping babe.

"You look just like your mom," Yukina whispered, eyes shining more. "You have your dad's nose and his hair, but your mom's face."

Yusuke watched as one, two, three tears fell from Yukina's cheeks. He reached out and caught the hiruseki stones before they hit the floor.

"Oh, Yukina," Botan whispered, holding back her own tears.

Stones still in hand, Yusuke looked over to the last occupant of the room.

"Your turn, Hiei," the detective called, not hiding the smug look on his face.

Hiei just narrowed his eyes at the former detective before looking away.

"No, thanks," the demon replied. "I can see him fine from right here."

Rather than be annoyed, like Kuwabara and Botan, Yusuke put a hand on Yukina's back and walked her to Hiei. Not knowing she was being used, Yukina just smiled at her brother.

"Come on, Hiei," she urged, giving him what could equate to puppy eyes. "He's really cute. You won't break him."

Hiei scoffed as he obstinately avoided looking at her.

"Of course I wouldn't," he replied coolly. "I'm not the oaf. I can control my own strength."

Yusuke rolled his eyes as Hiei stepped off of the wall. Taking advantage, he slipped behind and grabbed Hiei's hands, manipulating them so that Yukina could place the innocent bundle in his arms.

"What are you, stop!" Hiei demanded as he suddenly found himself with an armful of human child and a grinning Yusuke standing by a smiling Yukina.

"Ah come on, Hiei," Yusuke taunted, getting back in close. "You can act like you don't want to hold him but we all know you do."

Hiei glared, Jagan on his forehead glaring underneath its covering.

"I should have ended you when I had the chance," Hiei muttered, looking down at the child's face.

The fire demon froze as he caught the two brown eyes staring back at him. Like with Keiko in the alley, Hiei found himself silent as the baby stared into his own red eyes.

"Oh, he's awake," Yukina gasped as the others moved back in.

Hiei, spell broken once again by the outside commotion quickly handed the boy back to Yusuke, before taking his place back at the wall.

"I guess it's time for you to go back," Yusuke muttered to the little one before walking back toward the way he came.

As he made it to the door, Kuwabara called out.

"Urameshi!" Kuwabara shouted, getting his attention. "You never picked Godparents! Come on, Who is it! Tell me I'm Godfather!"

The others either glared or shook their head at Kuwabara's continued obsession. Yusuke just shook his head and call back.

"I don't know yet," he said. "You three will have to fight over it I guess,"

With that the door shut separating him from the ruckus to follow.

"Wait, three of you," Kuwabara muttered. "Wait! You mean he's considering Hiei!"

In the corner, said demon glared.

"Because you are a much better choice," he shot.

"At least I wouldn't eat him!" Kuwabara shouted.

"You're a fool," Hiei argued.

As that deteriorated, Kurama, the third in question, just laughed.

"You know, Hiei," the fox addressed his friend. "You didn't turn the chance down."

Hiei turned his glare onto his partner this time

"Silence Kurama,"

Outside the door and down the hall, Yusuke could still hear everything they said. Laughing to himself he looked down at his boy, still awake. Bending his neck just a bit, Yusuke lifted the baby up and touched his lips to the top of his head.

' _They're such a pain in the ass, but you couldn't have stronger people looking out for you little man'_

* * *

 **And there you have it. My latest labor of love. This makes now 4 one shots for Yu Yu Hakusho I've written I believe. I have a few more ideas, but I think that this will be my last foray into this fandom, at least for now. I have so many more series I'd like to try out and characters I want to capture.**

 **I didn't give him a name, I'm sorry but I didn't want to disgrace their child by giving them a terrible name and I wasn't gonna name him Raizen like so many others have. I did know I wanted them to have a boy. Please don't hold it against me.**

 **Anyway, enough rambling! Please leave a review.**

 **Was it good?**

 **Should I give up writing?**

 **Should I write YYH forever?**

 **Was this worth the read?**

 **Any question? ask away. Until next time.**

 **~Shaded Truths~**


End file.
